The present invention is directed to pipeline registers, in particular, a module which provides localized control of pipeline registers.
Digital circuits are becoming increasingly complex. Arrays are currently available in sizes and geometries that were unheard of just a few years ago. Circuit requirements for applications have rapidly increased in scope and features.
For the most part, the increase in the size of the circuit medium has given the designer greater flexibility, allowed for more creativity and provided the opportunity to implement a richer set of features in a design. However, such larger circuits require more complex state machines to control the added functionality. Even for most experienced designers, it doesn't take more than a few tens of states in a state machine before it becomes conceptually unmanageable. The probability that not all required states are covered as planned and the existence of "gotcha" states increases drastically as the number of states increases.